


Untitled Porn 3

by Terrie



Series: Untitled Harrisco Porn [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Gratuitous office fun times





	Untitled Porn 3

**Author's Note:**

> On the dub con tag: While everyone is a willing participant, there is a distinct failure to obtain express consent when that really should be done.

Cisco appreciated that Harry didn't have one of those glass-walled offices. For one, it gave him a safe arrival spot when he breached over. Sure, he could use the main breach room, but then he had to walk across the building. For the second, it gave him and Harry some much needed privacy. None of the employees at STAR Labs needed to see Cisco climb their boss like the sexy tree he was.

Cisco had his arms around Harry's shoulders and his legs wrapped around Harry's waist. He pulled back from their kiss. “Hi.”

“Hello, yourself.” Harry hooked his hands under Cisco's thighs, taking some of his weight. “To what do I owe the honor of your company?”

“I missed you.” He leaned back in to recapture Harry's lips. Harry pulled back, and Cisco bit at his chin.

“Stop that. You saw me just last week.”

“Yeah, but that was a week ago. Way too long.” He put a hand to Harry's jaw so he could get the kiss he had been denied. He rubbed his fingers against the end-of-the-day stubble he found there. “I miss you the moment you leave.”

Which was cheesy, but also true. Harry had found his way so deep under Cisco's skin there was no removing him. The lack of him made Cisco itch. He was never the type who could avoid scratching. Now, he soothed it away with the feel and scent of Harry. 

He flexed his legs, rocking against Harry's stomach. Harry didn't respond so he did it again, going for maximum contact. That got him a grin that was all bared teeth. Harry turned and dropped him on the desk, Cisco’s butt stinging where it impacted against the wood.

“Gonna need my hands free,” Harry said. He reached around with one hand, sliding it under Cisco's shirt to rest against the small of his back. The other hand nestled in Cisco's hair, tilting his head so that Harry simply had to lean down. They met in a clash of teeth and tongue, hungry, greedy kisses that consumed and demanded.

Cisco set his hands on Harry's waist. The man was dressed for work, not fun, with a tidy button-down shirt tucked into his pants and a suit coat over it. His attempts to get fingers on flesh were thwarted. Instead, he slid his hands around back and palmed Harry's ass. “God, I’ve missed this.”

“And I hope the rest of me as well.”

“Well, yeah, but your butt is not without its perks. It's very perky.” He squeezed one of the cheeks to emphasize his point. In response, Harry slipped the hand at the small of Cisco's back down the back of his pants. The calluses at Harry's fingertips rasped over Cisco's skin. Cisco wiggled in response to the touch, pressing back against Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes were dark, his pupils wide and drowning out the blue. He bent to bite at the tendon where Cisco's neck met his shoulder. “I want to take you right here on my desk.”

Cisco's eyes went unfocused, half from the words, half from the scrape of Harry's stubble against his neck. “Mmmmm. Is the door locked?”

Harry looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah. Didn't want anyone walking in on your entrance.”

“Then I'm not going to stop you.”

Harry's hands tightened, pressing into Cisco's flesh. Cisco yielded, letting Harry push him back against the surface of the desk. Once he was in place, Harry released him and stepped back. “I wish you could see what you look like right now.”

“And what do I look like?” He hooked a heel around one of Harry's leg and tried to pull him closer. “Do I look like someone who is going to be pissed if you don't come back here and fuck me like you said you wanted to?”

“Will you be?” He stepped in closer and placed a palm over the growing bulge of Cisco's crotch. The touch felt grand, warm even through the cloth of his pants and punctuated by sparks of pleasure every time Harry flexed his fingers on Cisco's dick. “You don't look angry right now. You look needy. What do you need, pretty boy?”

Cisco arched up into the contact, chasing the pleasure to be had at Harry’s hands. “Touch me. C'mon, Harry, fuck me. Ruin me.”

The air hissed between Harry's teeth. His hands shifted to Cisco's belt. “This is what you need? For me to strip you bare, use you, make you my slut?”

Harry's words made Cisco squirm and his dick leak a wet spot in his boxers. He reached for his belt, but Harry batted his hands away. Shoes, socks, pants, underwear. Harry stripped him bare from the waist down. He took ahold of Cisco's legs, pushing until his heels rested near his hips, leaving him open and exposed.

Harry’s first finger slid in, meeting no more than a whisper of resistance. At Harry’s look, Cisco said, “What? I was a boy scout. Well, cub scout. Be prepared, right?”

He ignored the way his words came out breathy, instead trying to urge Harry along with his thoughts. It felt good, but it could feel so much better. In response, Harry did nothing, only said, “But the anticipation is half the fun.”

Harry added another finger, slow as frozen honey. He looked down at Cisco, his eyes narrow with concentration. Cisco was in trouble, and it was too late to stop it. 

Fingers twisted within him. Cisco’s head thumped back against the desk. He shuddered under the assault. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. He squirmed, not sure if he was trying to get closer or get away. Harry leaned over him, a smirk on his face, and crooked his fingers, lighting up Cisco’s brain. There was a noise. Harry stopped, producing a whine of frustration from Cisco. The noise came again, and now Cisco recognized it as the phone. 

Harry looked at it and then down at Cisco. “Can you keep quiet?”

Cisco blinked, tried to make sense of Harry’s words. “What?”

“Say yes.” He crooked his fingers again, making Cisco shiver and twitch.

“Yes!” Anything. So long as Harry didn’t stop.

“Good. Now hush.” He placed a finger of his free hand against Cisco’s lips briefly. Then he reached over and hit the answer button on the phone. “Wells here.”

“It's Johnston, down in production, sir. There's some issues with the logistics of the new line that could use your input.”

“Go ahead, Johnston.” 

Cisco shifted away from the phone. His foot slipped and hit against the side of the desk with a dull thunk. Harry gave Cisco a mild look, nothing more than raised eyebrows, and shook his head slightly.

“Everything alright, sir?”

“Fine, Johnston. I just knocked over my coffee mug. Thankfully, there was nothing in it. So what's the issue?”

Harry’s fingers twitched a warning. Cisco glanced to the side. He could end the game. The phone was right there, within easy reach. Instead, he jammed his wrist against his mouth, biting down on his sleeve. The move got him a pleased smile from Harry. The smile edged into smug, which was all the warning Cisco got before Harry's fingers moved inside him. Pleasure washed over him. He clenched his jaw against the noises that tried to escape. He swore he could hear his teeth creak under the pressure.

“Wait, say that again, Johnston. They delivered what?” He set up a rhythm, fingers stroking Cisco's prostate. Cisco's eyes watered, and he squeezed them shut. He could feel the moisture gather along his lashes and slide down his face. He refused to call it crying. He wouldn’t give Harry the satisfaction. 

Harry didn't let up, keeping a steady rhythm of torture. And he could keep it up as long as he liked, because for all it set Cisco's nerves on fire, it wasn't enough to to bring him to completion. He focused on his breathing, the rasp of air in his lungs drowning out Harry's voice.

Harry's movements slowed. Cisco dragged his eyes open, trying to understand what was happening. Harry caught his gaze. He didn't look away as he wiped tears from Cisco's cheeks. And maybe Cisco was crying.

“Johnston? Type it up and email it to me. I'll deal with it later. You caught me in the middle of something and I need to give that my full attention.”

At the click that signaled a broken connection, Cisco let his arm drop away from his mouth and gave voice to every plea he'd silenced. “Please, Harry, please, please.”

His voice was thick. His throat hurt. Experience told him that his eyes were red and his face blotchy. Still Harry looked at him like he was a treasure. Harry said, “I'll take care of you. Don't I always take care of you?”

Harry withdrew his fingers. Cisco whined at the loss, a sad and needy sound. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He held Cisco down by the shoulders. And then he fucked him.

Harry wasn't slow, or gentle, or considerate. He breached Cisco's body in a single motion, until his hips were tucked in as close as they could be. He paused, long enough for Cisco to draw in a single breath, then pulled back, only to push forward immediately. It was a harsh, brutal pace that left Cisco's head swimming. 

Cisco reached for his dick, but Harry swatted his hand away. “That's mine. All of you is mine.”

Harry wrapped his own hand around Cisco's dick, and that was all it took. One moment, he was trying to hold his precarious position, legs trembling as he pushed himself a little further, the next moment, it crashed into him, like stepping off the curb and getting hit by a bus. He gasped, his lips rounding in an “oh” of surprise. His eyes were wide, but he didn’t see Harry. He didn’t see anything. 

He shuddered his release beneath Harry’s hands, helpless to stop the pleasure that gripped his body and mind. No sooner did his muscles unlock then Harry resumed his driving thrusts, heedless of the way Cisco hissed at the assault on too sensitive flesh. All Cisco could do was hold on until Harry’s own release claimed him and Harry leaned over him, arms trembling to hold him up, every breath an effort. Cisco reached up to touch the mess across the front of Harry’s shirt. “You can’t walk out of here wearing that.” 

Harry looked down and wiped at the white streaks against the black, accomplishing nothing more than smearing them into the fabric. “It’s fine. I have a spare. Lab accidents, right? Besides, you’re always worth it.”


End file.
